Walt Lloyd
Vor dem Absturz * Sohn von Michael. * Wuchs bei seiner Mutter Susan und seinem Stiefvater Brian auf. ** Brian Porter erzählte Michael, dass "manchmal wenn er da ist Dinge geschehen. Er ist irgendwie anders". ** Während eines Backgammonspiels erzählt Walt Hurley: "Mein Vater sagte, von allen die er kennt, hätte ich am meisten Glück." * Während er ein Buch über seltene Vögel las, wurde er wütend, weil seine Eltern seine Beschreibung eines seltenen Vogels ignorierten. Kurz darauf flog genau ein solcher Vogel in die Glastür und starb. * Nach dem Tod seiner Mutter bat Brian Michael, das Sorgerecht für Walt zu übernehmen. * Hat einen Hund, Vincent. Vincents eigentlicher Besitzer war Brian, Michael erlaubte Walt, den Hund mit in die USA zu nehmen. ** in einer Rückblende in Eisbär, starren sich Walt und Vincent intensiv an, als ob sie eine geistige Verbindung hätten. * Benannt nach Michaels Vater, trägt aber den Nachnamen seiner Mutter. Auf der Insel * Lernt von Locke, wie man Backgammon spielt. * Schlägt Hurley in einigen Spielen, dieser schuldet ihm nun $83'000. * Erhielt einen Plüsch-Eisbär als Geschenk von Michael als er noch jünger war. Sieht einen Eisbär in Hurleys Comic und wird von einem angegriffen, als er alleine im Dschungel ist. * Hat Schwierigkeiten von Locke zu lernen, wie man ein Messer richtig wirft, bis Locke ihm sagt, er solle sein "geisitges Auge" benutzen und visualisieren, wie das Messer das Ziel trifft. Danach trifft er das Ziel genau. ** Dann sagt er: "Es war seltsam. Ich sah es in meinen Gedanken. Es war so als wäre es ...real." * Locke sagt Michael, "Während er auf der Insel ist, sollte er sein Potential erreichen dürfen." * Sawyer sagt ihm, "You have one hell of an imagination, kid" in Anspielung auf etwas das Sawyer in Fährtensucher tat. * Verbrennt das erste Floss, weil sein Vater das Comicbuch verbrannt hatte. Später gesteht er dies Locke und dann seinem Vater. * Als Locke fragt, warum er das Floss vebrannt habe, antwortet er: "Mir gefällt es hier." * Hilft dabei, das zweite Floss zu bauen. * Als er Locke kurz berührt, ändert sich sein Verhalten plötzlich und er sagt: "Nicht öffnen! Öffnen sie es nicht, Mr. Locke!". ** Dies geschieht kurz nachdem Locke mit Jack und Sayid darüber diskutierte, ob man die Luke aufmachen soll oder nicht. * Scheint danach verzweifelt die Insel verlassen zu wollen: ** Michael: "Wir müssen nicht gehen" :Walt: "Doch, das müssen wir" * Wird vom Floss von den Anderen entführt, die von Tom (Mr. Friendly) angeführt werden. * Er erscheint Shannon im Dschungel, nachdem er entführt wurde. Er ist tropfnass und sagt (rückwärts): "Drück den Knopf. Drück den Knopf nicht. Schlecht". (Dies wurde von Damon Lindelof, in einem Interview mit dem TV Guide (Oktober 2005) bestätigt. Siehe diesen Link für Referenz.) * Sein Bild mit der Überschrift "MISSING" (vermisst) ist auf einem Milchkarton abgebildet, den Hurley während eines Traums in seiner Hand hält. * Er erscheint Shannon ein zweites Mal und sagt: "Sie kommen und sie sind nah" (ebenfalls rückwärts). * Ein drittes und bisher letztes Mal erscheint er Shannon im Dschungel, hält einen Finger vor seinen Mund und sagt: "Shhhhh." Sayid sieht ihn ebenfalls. Shannon jagt ihm nach, kann ihn aber nicht mehr finden. * Kommuniziert möglicherweise mit Michael durch den Computer in der Schwan-Station. * Tom (Mr. Friendly) sagt ihm, er sei sicher, zusammen mit Zack und Emma. Tom (Mr. Friendly) behauptet ebenfalls, er sei "besonders". * Der falsche Henry Gale behauptet, dass die Anderen "niemals" Walt zurückgeben würden. * Wird gezwungen, an Tests teilzunehmen, während er von den Anderen gefangengehalten wird. Es ist nicht bekannt, was für Test mit ihm gemacht wurden. * Nachdem Michael in das Lager der Anderen gebracht wird, erlaubt ihm Ms. Klugh Walt für 3 Minuten zu sehen. In ihrem kurzen Gespräch sagt Walt, dass die Anderen nur "so tun" und bittet Michael ihn nicht zu verlassen. * Während des Austauschs von Jack, Kate, Sawyer und Hurley für Walt, sagt der falsche Henry Gale, Walt wäre mehr, als sie ausgehandelt haben, woraus sich schließen lässt, dass seine besonderen Fähigkeiten für die Anderen problematisch waren. * Verlässt die Insel auf dem Boot mit Michael in "Zusammen Leben - Alleine Sterben." Theorien * Weiß über Lockes frühere Lähmung Bescheid. ** In der ersten Folge erzählt Locke ihm ein "Geheimnis." Unbeantwortete Fragen *Welche übernatürlichen Kräfte hat er wirklich? *Wie funktionieren sie? *Wieso hat er diese Kräfte? Externe Links *Reversed Speech.mp3 (40kb) Walts Worte aus "Verlassen", rückwärts abgespielt. *Auf der Homepage von Oceanic sind die Worte 'THE BOY' in einem Menu versteckt. Dies deutet an, dass Walt eine wichtige(re) Rolle auf der Insel spielen könnte. **Wenn man die Oceanic Homepage besucht, klick auf 'track flight' auf der Symbolleiste. Sortiere die Flüge nach den Nummern, der zweite Flug (Flug 572) enthält die Mitteilung 'Give us THE BOY'. ***Ebenfalls auf der Oceanic Homepage; Klick ---> airport code und wähle "THE" und dann "To airport" code "BOY" und klicke auf den "find" Knopf: Dann sieht man entweder eine Karte mit einer Zeichnung von Michael, oder Claires Bordkarte. ***Hinter der gelben Box, auf der rechten Seite der Website verbirgt sich eine weitere Botschaft. "If anyone should find this message, please get word I'm alive and stranded on an island somewhere in the South Pacific. Please send help soon. Things are bad. And they're getting worse... - Sally - I survived a horrific plane crash and am stranded on an island somewhere Northeast of Australia and Southwest of Hawaii. In the event that I am never found, please forward word of my fate to my parents." **Ebenfalls auf der Website von der Fluggesellschaft findet sich folgende Botschaft: "I would like to inform my financial institutions that I will be late making my September mortgage payment as I am STRANDED ON A FRIGGIN' ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Please have the Government send a search team immediately. OR don't. Shouldn't all the taxes I pay cover an expense like that?" Lloyd, Walter "Walt" Lloyd, Walter "Walt"